This invention relates generally to weed control devices and, more particularly, to a liquid herbicide applicator for selectively applying herbicide to weeds contacted by an applicator pad.
It is often times desirable to apply a herbicidal weed killer directly to weeds while avoiding contacting with grass, flowers, or other plants. In other words, traditional spraying of a herbicide may not be possible because it would risk damage to surrounding plant life. If, however, herbicide is applied directly to the weeds, they may be controlled without negative consequences to surrounding plant life. A major problem with applying a herbicidal liquid to the weeds individually is that it may require a user to repeatedly bend over or to kneel to his or knees or even to crawl across the lawn.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for applying weed killing liquid directly to weeds. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide a liquid herbicide applicator that is easily length adjustable for use by persons of various heights or that sometimes may be using a wheelchair, that includes an easily refillable herbicide reservoir, and that includes removable and replaceable applicator heads.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an herbicide applicator that satisfies all of the limitations of the existing and previous proposals.